


Power Play

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Community (TV), Gossip Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair is the President. Annie is the head of the FBI. They have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Play

Annie had been called to the Oval Office by President Waldorf-Bass. 

 

“Hello, Madam President,” she said. “What did you need me for?” 

 

“Would you like a drink?” Blair asked her. Before Annie could answer, Blair started pouring two glasses of champagne. 

 

“What did you need me for?” Annie asked. 

 

“You look great,” Blair told her. “I was hoping you’d wear a cute little dress like what you were wearing at the inaugural ball, but the pants are kind of doing it for me. And the gun holster is definitely doing it for me.” 

 

“I’m wearing a gun holster because I thought you had important national security business,” Annie said. 

 

“Well, that was your assumption. I just wanted to meet with you,” Blair said. 

 

“Madam President,” Annie said. “I’m the head of the FBI. I’m not an intern you can take advantage of.” 

 

“I know. That’s the appeal,” she told her before taking a sip of champagne. “You wouldn’t be attractive if you weren’t a challenge.” 

 

“You’re disgusting,” Annie said, although internally she’d already decided it was on. She just had to decide how long she had to make Blair wait to establish that she’d won. 

 

“Your loss,” Blair said. 

 

“I assure you it isn’t,” Annie said before turning to leave. 

 

 

Later, Annie walked up to Blair at an event. “How are you, Madam President?”

 

Blair ran her eyes over her. “Is that the dress you wore at my inaugural ball?” 

 

“Is it?” Annie asked. “I guess you must pay more attention to my outfits than I do.” 

 

“Let me get you a drink,” Blair said, leading her over to the bar.

 

“Is your husband around?” Annie asked.

 

“No. I decided I wouldn’t be needing him tonight,” Blair said.

 

“Aaw, well I hope you don’t end up lonely,” Annie said.

 

“I have a feeling I won’t,” Blair said, handing her a drink.

 

“I wouldn’t count on it,” Annie told her. 

 

“What do you want, Miss Edison?” Blair asked her. 

 

Annie was momentarily thrown off and asked, “What?” 

 

“You’ve done a lovely job of teasing me,” Blair said. “Congratulations. Now tell me what I can actually do to get under that pretty little dress.” 

 

Annie looked over Blair. She knew what she wanted. She wanted Blair to feel as degraded and embarrassed as she had when she’d found out how easily Blair had expected her to sleep with her. 

 

She leaned forward and said, “I want you to give me your underwear. Pass them to me here. Not out in the hallway, right here in the party.” 

 

Blair smiled at her with respect and affection. “You know I’m the President of the United States, right?” 

 

“You’re also just one more person trying to get me out of my clothes. Which I’m really bored of. You could at least try to make it fun for me.” 

 

“Well, I would love to give you my underwear but unfortunately I’m not wearing any,” Blair told her, giving her a little smile.

 

“I’m the director of the FBI. You think I never learned to tell when someone’s bluffing?” Annie asked her. 

 

Blair pursed her lips and then left. A moment later, she returned. She held out her first to Annie. Annie took the underwear balled up inside and slipped them into her purse. “How do you feel, Blair?” she asked with a little smile.

 

“Great. Completely comfortable,” Blair told her. 

 

“You don’t want to get out of here?” Annie asked. 

 

Blair smiled. “With you?” 

 

“God, you’re so desperate,” Annie said with a smirk. She leaned into Blair and whispered the name of a hotel and a room number before walking out. 

 

 

When Blair walked in, she said, “For all this trouble, you better be good.”

 

Annie smiled and slid off her dress. 

 

Blair grinned as she circled around her. She unhooked Annie’s bra and tossed it aside. She lightly felt one of Annie’s tits, then ran a hand down her stomach. She slid her underwear down and squeezed her ass. 

 

“Lie down,” she said. 

 

“Get on your knees,” Annie countered. 

 

“I’m not a big fan of being on my knees,” Blair told her.

 

“Well, you’re going to have to learn to be,” Annie told her. 

 

Blair laughed and asked, “You know I could just leave and be with literally anyone else in the entire world?” 

 

Annie gave her a perky smile and bounced a little. “Go ahead. But, no one else would be me.” 

 

Blair put a hand on the back of her head and asked, “You think you can get me to let you dominate me by acting adorable?” 

 

Annie giggled and shrugged. “Well, it’s never not worked for me before,” she said. She pushed down on Blair’s shoulder and said, “How about you get on your knees now?” 

 

“On thing first,” Blair said. She pulled Anni into a rough kiss. Annie excitedly kissed back. 

 

Blair kissed down Annie’s neck and lightly bit her nipple before she dropped to her knees. She started licking in between Annie’s legs hard. 

 

Annie gripped Blair’s hair. “You’re really good at this.” She yanked her hair hard and added, “Slut.” 

 

Blair kept licking it hard. Annie moaned. “God, Blair,” she said breathily. 

 

She moaned as she came. “Good job, baby,” she said, patting the top of her head. 

 

Blair stood up and said, “Glad you enjoyed it. Are you ready to get fucked now?” 

 

Annie slid her hand under Blair’s dress and lightly rubbed her clit. Blair moaned softly. 

 

Annie pulled her hand away. “Maybe next time,” she said. She slid her finger into Blair’s mouth. Blair lightly sucked on it. 

 

“It’s time for you to go, babe,” Annie told her.

“You can’t be serious,” Blair said. 

“If you don’t leave now, you’ll never get to see me again,” Annie told her. She smiled with satisfaction as she watched Blair leave.


End file.
